One Wish
by Koayyy
Summary: "If you guys had one wish that will come true, what would you guys wish for?" This was the question that Aichi asked his friends. And then the question becomes a love confession. Oneshot.


And I'm back with another story! This is just a oneshot though.

Chapter 1: Love.

"If you guys had one wish that will come true, what would you guys wish for?" Aichi asked his friends at Card Capital. Their clubs (Miyaji and Hitsue) had their club activities at Card Capital that day. Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Misaki, Izaki, Morikawa, Miwa and Kai were there.

"Why the sudden question?" Misaki asked, curious of Aichi's intentions.

"I am curious, plus the question just popped out of my mind. (That's usually my reason for most of my ideas.)" Aichi replied.

"I'll start first!" Naoki said while he raised his right hand.

"Sure." Aichi nodded and said.

"I wish to become a dragon!" Naoki said while posing like a dragon.

"Ehehe… that's quite a life changing wish, Naoki-kun…" Aichi said while sweat dropping.

"Hmph, what a weird wish." Shingo said while pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

"What about yours then, granny glasses." Naoki said.

"Hmph, I wish for a clan that really fits me. (I noticed he keeps changing decks…)" Shingo said, completely ignoring the insult.

"That's a nice wish, Shingo-kun!" Aichi said.

"You think so!?" Shingo said.

"Of course!" Aichi replied.

"Hm… I wish that the fun times we have in our cardfight club will never end." Kourin said.

"Kourin-san!" Aichi said happily.

"My wish is the same as Kourin's." Misaki said.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi said happily.

"I wish I would be better at vanguard so that I wouldn't weight everyone down." Izaki said.

"Izaki-kun…" Aichi said a bit sadly.

"I don't have anything to wish for since Kourin-chan already likes me~!" Morikawa said, completely crushing the moment.

"I do NOT like you!" Kourin shouted at Morikawa.

"Morikawa…" Izaki said while sweat dropping with Aichi.

"Anyway…What about Miwa-kun?" Aichi asked after he rotated to face Miwa.

"Hm…I wish a 'certain person' will like me~" Miwa replied with a sing-song voice.

"Who's this 'certain person'?" Aichi asked, curious.

"I'll give you some hint, she's a girl that is very strong, almost never shows her emotions, has a good memory, and studies in Miyaji Academy."

Aichi paused and thought for a while.

A light bulb then appeared on Aichi's head moments later.

"Is she here right now?" Aichi asked.

"Yes."

Aichi told Miwa to bend down, he the whispered what he think's the answer into Miwa's ear.

"Yup, you got it right." Miwa said.

Miwa then whispered into Aichi's ear, "Don't tell her."

Aichi nodded, "I won't."

A moment of silence passed.

"What about Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"I…wish that a 'certain person' would…"

"Would?" Aichi asked while tilting his head to one side, completely clueless. He also noticed that Kai's cheeks were starting to turn pink.

Kai turned his head elsewhere when Aichi was staring at him so he couldn't see his blushing face. (Aww~)

"…love me…" Kai finally said.

"Oh…" Aichi said, a hint of disappointment heard in his voice.

The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"W-what about you, Aichi-kun?(-Kyun)" Miwa asked.

Aichi thought for a while until…

"I wish that a 'certain person' would…stay with me until the very end." Aichi said while turning his face so to not face Kai, and then taking a glance at him at the 'stay with me until the very end' part, blushing.

'That was an indirect confession!' Misaki, Miwa and Naoki thought at the same time.

After all that, they went back to cardfighting.

* * *

Aichi leaves Card Capital early, he goes to the fountain at the park. He sits at the side, hugging his legs.

'Why…why can't I stop thinking about him?'

Aichi just sat there thinking about Kai, until…

"Oi! Aichi!" Miwa shouted. He was just passing by and saw him.

"Miwa-kun…" Aichi said, sadness hearable in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Miwa asked, concerned about the boy.

"I'm alright."

A moment of silence passed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Miwa asked.

"Sure."

"Who is the 'certain person' you told us?"

"…That person is Kai-kun."

"This is expected, but, what do you feel when you're with him?"

"My hearts beats faster when I see him, my face starts to burn and I start to shutter when I talk to him." Aichi said while holding his hands as fists on his chest where his heart was.

"You're in love, Aichi." Miwa said while grinning.

"So that is what love feels like…"

"That just makes things easier." Miwa said while still grinning.

"What should I do?"

"First, get him to a place that's romantic and confess to him."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, think you can do it?"

Aichi nodded.

Miwa looked over to the sky.

"It's almost sunset…I'll go tell Kai to meet you at the cliff, you would look at the sunset with him and then you confess. Is that alright?"

"It's alright."

"Then I'll go get Kai, he should still be at Card Capital." Miwa said then turned around.

He then ran towards Card Capital while Aichi went to the cliff to prepare himself.

* * *

The double sliding doors opened revealing Miwa, he was panting for running.

"Miwa?" Misaki said.

Miwa looked around the shop. He then saw Kai sitting at a table.

"Kai!"

Kai faced Miwa, "What is it?" he asked.

"Aichi is at the park, go meet him!" Miwa then said.

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you privately." Miwa said.

Kai stood up, "Fine."

Kai walked towards the door.

"He's at the cliff inside the park, for your information."

"Got it."

Kai exited Card Capital.

"Why did you come get him instead of Aichi?" Misaki asked. Miwa was grinning.

"Because Aichi needs time to 'get himself together'."

"I can't believe you're playing cupid."

"Hehe…"

* * *

When Kai reached the cliff, he saw Aichi standing there watching the sunset.

Seconds passed. Kai then walked and stood beside Aichi, watching the sunset with him.

"Kai-kun…"

"Why did you call me to come here?" Kai asked, his voice sounded softer than his normal voice.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset with you."

A moment of silence.

'This is the perfect moment for a confession.' They both thought.

"Kai-kun!" "Aichi!"

"_I love you_!" They both said at the same time.

They were shocked of what just came out of the other's mouth.

Kai let Aichi talk first.

"Y-you really mean that?" Aichi asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah."

Kai noticed tears rolling down Aichi's cheeks.

"I-I can't believe t-this…I thought y-you liked s-someone else…"

Kai wiped Aichi's tears with his fingers.

"Of course not…" Kai said softly, afraid the he would hurt him.

Kai hugged Aichi. Aichi cried into Kai's chest.

* * *

After Aichi was done, he looked up at Kai. Then he noticed that he had cried into Kai's chest.

"S-sorry!" Aichi said. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry."

"B-but…I drenched your shirt…"

"It's alright."

Both of them didn't say a word until…

"Um…would Kai-kun come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

And they both stood up and Aichi leaded Kai to his house.

* * *

The next day…

Aichi and Kai held their hands together and entered Card Capital.

"Look who's in love~" Miwa said. (Kai: S-shut up! Idiot!)

"Congratulations Aichi!" Misaki said, Miwa had told her what happened yesterday.

The rest gave their congratulations to the new couple.

"Everyone…!" Aichi said in a happy voice.

They went back to cardfighting after that.

* * *

And that's how a question turns into a love confession.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
